


All That Matters

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rating: M, Slash, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: They finally get time to see each other.





	

Rodolphus pushed Sirius roughly against the wall and kissed him passionately.

It had been weeks since the two of them could successfully slip away and they certainly weren’t going to waste it.

“I’ve missed you,” Sirius said breathlessly as they pulled apart for air.

“I’ve missed you too. We’re going to have to try and find more ways to see each other. I can’t go this long without seeing you again,” Rodolphus panted.

“I wish we didn’t have to hide this,” Sirius whispered.

“So do I, but we both know that our relationship would never be accepted. We know how we feel and that’s all that matters,” Rodolphus said cupping Sirius’s cheek.

He leant in and kissed Sirius again. Unlike the first kiss this one showed the younger man how much Rodolphus felt for him. He had never been good expressing how he felt through words so Rodolphus showed his emotions through actions instead. Sirius didn’t care how Rodolphus expressed his feelings so long as he showed them some way.

“Turn around,” Rodolphus demanded ending the kiss.

Sirius did as he was asked and leant his forehead against the wall. It wasn’t long before he was naked, or before he felt complete as Rodolphus fucked him.

It didn’t matter to Sirius that they were completely different, or that Rodolphus was married to his cousin, all that mattered was that they wanted each other.


End file.
